Customers (a/k/a “subscribers”) of modem cable or television (TV) satellite services are familiar with the concept of an on-screen programming guide or an interactive program guide (IPG). These program guides allow a subscriber to display, sort and search TV programming that is playing on the channels available to the subscriber. Typically, when a subscriber accesses the program guide, the programs on at that moment are displayed. The user can generally scroll forward in time to see what is playing later in the day, on the next day, and further ahead in time. A typical program guide allows a subscriber to display programming up to two weeks into the future.
Today's television services provide hundreds of channels to choose programming content from, including movies and pay-per-view events. In the future, it is expected there will be thousands of channels. In order to make selections when faced with such a multitude of options, a subscriber may go to a magazine, newspaper or website to see what TV programs and movies are recommended. Depending upon their preferences, subscribers may rely upon specific sources for recommendations which have established a level of credibility with subscribers, thus these sources become “trusted sources” to a subscriber. However, there presently is not a way to see what their trusted sources have recommended while a subscriber is perusing the on-screen program guide.